Contemporary vehicles may be equipped to use compressed natural gas (CNG) as an alternative fuel. In order to store a sufficient volume of natural gas in a container commensurate in size to the fuel tank of a contemporary vehicle using gasoline or diesel while providing a range of travel commensurate to that of a contemporary vehicle the natural gas may need to be compressed to a pressure of about 3600 psig or higher. As natural gas is generally provided to a home at 3 psig, the need to have over a 1000 fold increase in the pressure creates many difficulties in building a home CNG refueling appliance, especially when most current CNG vehicle refueling systems are commercial or industrial sized systems, which utilize mechanical compressors that have significant cost and complexity to manufacture and maintain and are not suitable for use in a home environment.